Freaks Rewritten
by Ali-Th3-Ch3shir3-Kat
Summary: AU. The mutant "problem" is out in the open and everyone's taking a stand. This includes South Park. In the heat of all the mutant propaganda the teens of South Park must learn to deal with their powers...Comp. Summary inside. Slash-Style, Cryle.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own South Park dude. Really. The nerve of you.**

**Summary:AU. The mutant "problem" is out in the open and everyone's taking a stand. This includes South Park. In the heat of all the mutant propaganda the teens of South Park must learn to deal with their powers, the mysterious S.H.I.E.L.D agency, and the secret about Kyle's past that could destroy everything. Slash-Style, Cryle. Kyle-centric. Slight xmen crossover.**

**A/N: This is a rewrite of my fic Freaks, which was deleted a while back. I really wanted to go a better direction with the plot and here it is. Tada! Btw, this is slash, so if that squicks you...LEAVE. I dedicate this to my epic homie Traban16! Lurv you man!**

* * *

><p><strong>DreamsVisions: **_Hello_

**Thoughts: **_'Hello'_

**Speech: **"Hello"

**Mind control/Telepathy: "Hello"/'Hello'**

**Kenny Talk: **("Hello")

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter one: Dream a little dream<span>**

* * *

><p><em>I can feel a phoenix inside of me<br>As I march alone to a different beat  
>Slowly swallowing down my fear<em>

_~Katy Perry, Who am I living for?_

* * *

><p><em>Fuzzy voices. Loud screams and gunfire. Being pulled from his bed. Body exposed. S.H.I.E.L.D. Dr. Collins. A shiny nametag and cold glare.<em>

"_Please…we didn't do anything…please…!"_

"_They're just children sir."_

"_Yes. Only cubs Johnson, but they will grow up to be tigers! Do you want-"_

_Flashing lights. The thick smell of gunfire. _

"_Don't try to be a hero boy!"_

"_STAN!"_

_Stan, bloody and unconscious, sprawled across the concrete. Fire glinting off of living diamond. Shelly. Sobbing over her brother._

"_Please wake up! Please wake up!"_

"_Shelly! We have to go! Now!"_

_Flashes of death and confusion. Footsteps and blurred bloody walls. Running. Running fast. Lungs burning. Crying out. Soldiers following._

"_Shelly! Hurry up!"_

_Rapid gunshots. She's dead. Blood everywhere. Dead like Stan. Forever. More footsteps. Running again. Tripping. Falling. Looking up at the end of a gun._

"_Please…please…no…no…please…" Pleading. So Scared. So very very scared._

_A deafening bang. Pain, red hot, blooming. The metallic taste of blood, then-_

_**nothing**. _

Kyle shot up in bed, screaming, a cold sweat coating his body, the sheets tangled around his lower body. Wide green eyes darted around as the door burst open, his mother and father rushing in, obviously panicked.

"Kyle! Are you alright Bubee?", Sheila asked, eyes wide with concern as she took in his appearance.

He nodded, grimacing. "Fine ma. It-It was just a nightmare. Nothing big." He tried to sound okay, but found he couldn't stop his voice from shaking.

"Are you sure? Do you want to talk about it?"

He shook his head, breathing finally returning to normal. "No ma! I just want to go back to sleep."

Sheila sighed. "Alright. We'll go." They moved to the door, but stopped to glance back at him. "If you want to talk-"

"No ma! I'm fine!"

She moved forward. "But Bubee…this is the forth one this we-"

He growled. "I'm fine ma!"

She nodded and backed out, Gerald following silently. "Alright." Sigh. "Goodnight."

He nodded, sighing when they closed the door and padded down the hall to their rooms. He heard the satisfied click of his parents door, a sound he'd learned to identify when he was younger, and the house went dark and quiet.

He sat up quietly, sighing. He knew he couldn't go back to sleep. The nightmares would return. No. He couldn't go back to sleep. Getting up, he made his way over to his computer and turned it on. Maybe Stan would be online and he could finally talk to him about why he'd been avoiding him lately.

Waiting for the computer to boot up he found himself thinking about his nightmares. They'd suddenly started showing up after his sixteenth birthday, the first one happening that very night. He'd just closed his eyes that night and suddenly BAM, he was in hell. It was always the same one too.

Being awoken in the middle of the night, pulled from his bed and dragged outside, lined up with Stan and several others. Stan trying to fight. To save them. Them BAM, He's down. Kyle gets scared. Panics and runs. Shelly follows, but another BAM and she's down too. And he's running alone.

He always runs the same way to get away and though he knows how it ends he can't stop it. He still runs, passing the bodies of his friends-cold lifeless eyes boring into him, and he still trips, coming up to face the gun, and he still dies. Every time. Every single time.

A ding brought him from his thoughts and he looked to the screen, smiling at the open chat window and the small green dot beside Stan's username telling him the raven haired teen was online.

With quick fingers he typed up a message, sending it to the other male, hoping he didn't ignore him like he'd been doing lately.

JadeJew16: Hey dude. Saw you were online and figured this might be my chance to ask: Why you been avoiding me lately? Is it something I did?

He had to wait several minutes for the ding alerting him to a response and he couldn't help, but smile. Victory! He'd gotten a response!

Ninja_Marsh: It's nothing you did. I jus figured you won't want to hang round with a freak like me. Ken and the others kinda thought the same thing. We don't want to weird you out.

He growled under his breath. Of course.

JadeJew16: You really think I care that you guy's are mutants? Just cause my mom's a mutant hater doesn't mean I am! Jeez Stan! Way to know me dude!

This time the ding was almost immediate and was followed with another right after.

Ninja_Marsh: Sorry dude.

Ninja_Marsh: We jus didn't want you to feel uncomfortable. Didn't mean to make you feel insulted dude.

With a slight smile Kyle typed back, feeling a bit better now that he knew he hadn't done anything to upset or insult his super best friend. Stan had just been being stupid. Thinking he wouldn't wanna hang now that they were mutants. Only his friends could think such a thing. As if he cared about them being mutants. _Really_.

JadeJew16: Well, you did. I AM NOT MY MOM DUDE! GOD!

Stan responded back in seconds and Kyle could almost see that face he made when he felt really guilty.

Ninja_Marsh: I know. It's just with all the anti-mutant bull and crap...I mean, we don't want you to get picked on cause you hang with us. I'm sorry dude.

Kyle sighed. Well, at least his reasons were _kinda_ logical. Stupid..., but logical all the same. He had to give him that.

JadeJew16: It's can make it up to me by picking me up for school tomorrow. I really don't wanna ride the bus with Cartman anymore. ._. Save me?

He picked at his nails as he waited for a response, eyes narrowing as he realized how long they were getting. He needed to cut them, they were looking kinda girly. A ding brought him from those-kinda girly- thoughts and he looked back at the screen a big grin spreading on his face.

Ninja_Marsh: Sure. Be there at 7. Ike and Ken'll be riding too, that okay?

His response was quick and to the point, easily pervading his happiness.

JadeJew16: Perfect, alls forgiven! See you then!

He clicked out of the chat box, yawning loudly. God dammit. He didn't want to go back to sleep for fear of nightmares but he was _exhausted_. Apparently the nightmares were really taking their toll. He yawned again.

Shutting down the computer he ambled over to his halfway decent bed and smiled. It looked so inviting. Like it wanted him to curl up and sleep, enveloped in its warmth. So he did.

He curled up on the mattress, threw his comforter over his body, and closed his eyes, softly praying for no nightmares. And god seemed to be listening because he didn't have a single one and he slept better than he had in weeks.

* * *

><p>He awoke to the shrill scream of his alarm clock, the noise blaring loudly in his ears. Letting out a groan, he hit the off button and sat up, rubbing the sleep from his eyes.<p>

It took all his will not to lay right back down and go back to sleep, but somehow he managed to force his body up and across the room to his closet, where he quickly pulled out his clothes; A pair of tanned skinny jeans, a white t-shirt with a t-rex on it and the words 'RAWR! *means I Love You in dinosaur', and a fitted white sweater with neon geometric shapes on it.

Grabbing a pair of neon green vans(his favorite), he quickly got dressed and moved to the mirror ready to tackle the humongous task of straightening his wild curls. In truth it only took a few minutes thanks to all his practice, but still. It was a difficult task.

Satisfied with his appearance he grabbed his book-bag, stuffing his cell inside, and made his way downstairs to the kitchen where he snagged a poptart before dashing toward the front door to wait for Stan and the others- only to be stopped by his mother's voice.

"No running in the house!"

He froze rolling his eyes. "Sorry."

She moved into the entryway, eying him closely. "Why the hurry Bubee?"

"Oh, uh...no reason. S-Stan's just gonna pick me up today so I don't have to ride the bus with Fa-Eric." He'd almost said Fatass...in front of his _mother_.

She sighed, moving forward. "Kyle, you know I don't want you hanging out with those..._mutants_. The news says they're dangerous."

"They're not dangerous ma. They're just..._different_. I mean, Ike's one. Your own son."

Sheila scowled. "He is **not** my son. Not anymore."

"Ma-"

She put a hand on his cheek, sighing softly. "Kyle I only do this-"

"To protect me. Yeah yeah. I've heard it all before.", he swatted her hand away, glaring at her.

"Kyle please.", she said softly, putting her hand back though he tried to shrug away from it. _'I've already lost Ike. I won't lose you too.'_

He sighed, eyes softening. "You won't lose me ma..., but I_ am _going with them. I don't feel the same as you do about them." And with that he turned and walked out the door, pushing her hand off as he went.

"Kyle-"

He slammed the door, cutting off whatever his mother was going to say and moved down the front path to the sidewalk. He hated hurting her, and she had been hurt, he could see that, but he wouldn't give up his morals just to please her. He only had so much patience for ignorance after all.

A horn honked and he saw Stan's van pull up, Stan waving at him from the drivers seat with a smile, which really conflicted with his goth attire (He'd gone goth again at the start of freshman year. God knows why.). He smiled back and got into the van, Kenny-in all his hot glory: Armless hoodie, tight leather pants...-opening the back doors to let him in and giving him an impish grin as he patted his ass.

("Heya hot stuff.")

"_Kenny_.", Stan growled, glaring from the front seat.

The hooded teen smirked, . ("What? You jealous Marsh?")

Kyle snorted, putting a hand on Stan's arm as best he could from the back of the van. "Yeah Stan, you jealous?"

_'Yes.'_ "No! It's just...a bit inappropriate dude."

("Ah, come on. We're all friends here."), Ken said quickly, moving closer to Kyle, and wrapping an arm around his waist. ("You don't mind, do ya Ky?"), he asked as his hand moved toward the hem of the Jew's jeans.

Rolling his eyes Kyle swatted the hooded teen, barely phased by Kenny's inappropriate behavior. He was more focused on what he'd heard Stan say. Or had he imagined him saying yes to being jealous? "Oh stop it. Perv."

Before he could hear the hooded boy's response (which sounded suspiciously like: "Not my fault you wear such tight jeans...and with that ASS!") he was slammed into by 125lbs of preppy Canadian. Kenny chuckled as the wind was knocked out of the redhead and he gave his younger brother a slight glare. The door closed, Kenny tugging it shut, and Kyle sat down, Ike attached firmly to his waist.

Looking down at him Kyle's glare melted away. "Miss me?"

"Maybe just a little.", the smaller teen said, pulling away from his brother with a small smile. _'Or a lot.'_ "How've you been?"

Kyle shrugged, looking out the front window as they pulled away from his house at the silhouette of his mother standing at the living room window. "Eh. You know how it is with mom."

"She drivin' you crazy?", Stan asked from the front, glancing at him briefly before returning his eyes to the road.

Kyle nodded. "Totally.", he paused "So...what's up with you guys?", he looked at his younger brother. "How's living with the Marsh's?"

"Great! They're really nice and Stan's been helping me control my power.", Ike said quickly, body suddenly vanishing and reappearing again seconds later. "See? Totally cool right?"

Kyle nodded again. "Yeah. That's awesome Ike.", he looked at Stan and Kenny. "How bout you guys?"

("Well...I stopped spontaneously combusting. _Finally_. Oh and good news! Stan finally dumped that mega-bitch Wendy. Well, _she_ dumped _him_, really? They had a huge blowout in the middle of class."), Kenny said, sneering at the end: ("Apparently he's in _love_ with someone else...or at least that's what Wendy was shouting.")

"Really? In _love_ you say?", Kyle gave a smirk, turning to look at the goth driving the car, Ike hesitantly adding: "_Wendy_ says actually" under his breath though his brother ignored it. "So Stan, who is she?"

Stan blushed, whispering under his breath: "No one..."

("Come on Stan, you can tell us. Really."), Kenny said softly, a smile on his face. ("I mean what's so bad about her? She mega ugly?")

The goth blushed, giving Kenny a glare. "It's none of your business."

This earned him a smile from Kyle. "Oh, but it is Stan, as your super best friend I think _I_ have a _right_ to know if you're crushing on Frankenstein's monster. I'm obligated to protect you from dating monsters. _I _am still your super best friend, right?"

Stan stuttered, blushing lightly. "Of course dude-"

"Then spill."

"I-ummm- oh look, we're at school!"

Kyle looked out the window and groaned. "_Stan_."

The raven haired teen frowned exasperatedly. "Can we just drop it? _Please_?"

Kyle groaned. How could he say no to that face? "Fine. But just so you know I'm not letting this go. I _will_ find out who it is. One way...or the other."

Stan groaned, but nodded opening his door and moving to let the others out, Kenny and Ike hopping out easily while Kyle, who was quite a bit sorter than them had more of a problem. Ike and Kenny couldn't help but smirk and chuckle as Kyle had to have Stan help him out, the smaller male mumbling under his breath huffily: "Shut up."

Their laughter increased and Ike flashed him an apologetic smile. "Sorry...It's just _sooooo _funny."

"Is not.", Kyle gave a small pout. He was sensitive about his height, dammit!

Kenny snorted. ("Is too. You- You're just so short! You're like travel sized dude!")

Kyle frowned looking up at Stan, who towered over the petite male. "_Staaaan_, am I short?"

The goth shook his head. "Of course not.", He put an arm around the smaller teen, hand resting lightly on kyle's waist, touching the bit of exposed skin by his hip. _'More like...__ fun size.__' _Stan thought.

Kyle rolled his eyes, brushing the other teens arm off as the bell rang. "Oh haha.", he sighed adjusting his bag and giving his taller friends (and baby brother) his patented Kyle-glare. (It's much like the Bat-glare only slightly less imposing. But only slightly!) "Well, that's the bell. _I'm_ going to class. See you guys at lunch?"

They nodded. "Sure."

"Cool.", As he walked away, Stan swore he heard him mumble something that sounded suspiciously like: "Fun size my ass."

* * *

><p><strong>OOOOOOOHHHHHH. Kyle got epicness...and apparently shortness. LOLZ. Poor Kyle. He is fun sized though. Am I right? I'm right. Review please. Also any suggestions or things you wanna see, just tell me. I'm all for it kiddies!<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own South Park dude. Really. The nerve of you.**

**A/N: This is a rewrite of my fic Freaks, which was deleted a while back. I really wanted to go a better direction with the plot and here it is. **

**Dreams/Visions: **_Hello_

**Thoughts: _'_**_Hello'_

**Speech: **"Hello"

**Mind control/Telepathy: "Hello"/'Hello'**

**Kenny Talk: **("Hello")

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter two: Dream a little dream<strong>

* * *

><p><em>I see your fantasy<br>You want to make it a reality paved in gold  
>See inside, inside of our heads, yeah.<em>

_~Trapt, Headstrong_

* * *

><p>By lunchtime Kyle was exhausted, mentally and physically. He had the mother of all headaches and a killer case of vertigo. Add that to his lack of a good nights sleep and you had one grumpy Jew. He was barely even functioning.<p>

Stumbling along to the lunchroom, body aching and tired, he barely noticed when Stan approaching him until a large hand caught hold of his own and a soft voice echoed out.

_'I hope he doesn't mind me holding his hand.' _"Hey dude. You okay?"

"Huh? Oh, yeah. Just tired." Letting himself lean on the taller boy he smiled. "Oh and, I _don't_ mind."

Stan paused, glancing down at him. "Don't mind what?"

"I don't mind you holding my hand.", Kyle said simply, pulling him along as he entered the cafeteria. "It's kinda nice actually."

_'How did he-' _Stan frowned, tilting Kyle's head up. "Really? Huh. Cool I guess...How did you-"

The redhead frowned, tilting his head to the side. "You were talking to yourself. Worrying about me minding if you held my hand. I heard you."

"Kyle I didn't say anything about it."

The redhead frowned deeper. "Yes you did. I heard you. No need to be embarrassed dude. I talk to myself all the time.", he gave a light smile. "Everybody does."

Stan nodded "Yeah, but I didn't say anything dude. I swear."

"I heard you dude.", Kyle said softly. "Maybe you just didn't realize it."  
>Stan frowned. "Maybe..." <em>'I didn't say anything. I'm sure I didn't.'<em>

Kyle shrugged. "Whatever dude. Let's just get to lunch.", he released his friends hand, grabbing his wrist instead and pulled him towards the lunch line. "I'm starved."

Frowning in confusion Stan allowed the smaller male to drag him to the line, chattering on happily while picking out food. But even as he was led to the table where Kenny and Ike were waiting he still couldn't help but feel that something was off. And he still felt it even as he pulled out his home lunch and poked at it with his fork.

He hadn't said anything. He was sure. But Kyle had known. Known _exactly _what he'd been thinking and responded to it. He didn't want to jump to conclusions, but it could be- Kyle could be-

No. They'd have noticed if Kyle was...like them. Wouldn't they? And even if they didn't he'd have told them. I mean, he'd have at least told Stan. They _were _super best friends after all. And Stan had told him about his mutation.

That had been his birthday, the day he'd realized he was in love with Kyle, and the day he'd realized he could probably never be with him. He was a mutant after all, and he didn't want Kyle to have to face all the shit that came with that.

Kyle had too much going for him to throw it all away to be with Stan and Stan knew that. He understood that as a mutant he was holding the redhead back. Sheila Brofloski had made sure he and the others knew that when she'd thrown Ike out.

And they'd realized-or at least Stan had- that she was right. The social implications of being friends with a mutant was almost as bad as being one yourself. Kyle's friendship with them could ruin his whole life...and yet, he refused to care.

"Well well well, what have we here. Sitting with the freaks ey _Kahl?_ How appropriate."

Stan looked up, drawn from his thoughts by a familiar whining voice and growled at what he saw. Eric Cartman had waddled over from his own table with Clyde, Token, and Red (The so called '_Mutant Haters_') to theirs, leaning on edge by Kyle and sneering at the Jew.

"I always knew you were a freak. Probably used your mutant powers in our arguments. Explains how you won.", The fat teen said smugly, earning a nod from Clyde and the other Mutant Haters.

"Yeah.", Red sneered. "Always knew you were too _smart_. Shoulda known right away you were one of _them_!"

Kyle rolled his eyes. "Oh please. I'm **not **a mutant. Not that it would matter if I was. There's nothing wrong with being a mutant anyways."

Clyde scoffed. "Except the fact that they're _dangerous_."

"Yeah!", Red nodded, pointing at Kenny. "That perv burnt me when we were at Clyde's party!", she lifted her skirt slightly to reveal a small burn scar on her thigh. "See, I have the proof right here!"

By now the whole Cafeteria was watching from their tables, including several of the other mutants at South Park high and several other mutant haters. All eyes had moved to rest on three of South Park four (plus Ike) and the room had gone silent, everyone waiting too see how it all played out.

After five minutes the silence was broken by Ike Brofloski, the Canadian teen snorting in amusement and rolling his eyes. "Proof? Of what? That you're a slut? I mean seriously, I can't believe you let him get that far on the first date, if you can call hooking up at Clyde's party a date."

("Besides,") Kenny chirped. ("If I recall you actually _liked_ being burnt. Made you all hot and bothered.")

Red turned pink, biting her lip and shaking with barely contained embarrassment and rage. "I-I- Shut up you freak! I didn't ask for you to _scar_ me!" She growled, taking a threatening step forward only to back up when Kenny moved forward.

("But you liked it.") He gave a dangerous grin beneath his parka. ("Maybe I should do it again?")

She paled, backing up while Clyde stepped forward, arm in front of her protectively. "Back off _McCormick_. I don't wanna have to hurt you."

Ike snorted, putting a hand on Kenny's shoulder. "Hurt him? He throws_ fire_. What can you do?"

"I can do enough.", Clyde snarled, moving forward, fist raised to strike while Kenny activated his power, flames licking his skin. Both teens rushed at each other and-

"STOP!"

The windows rattled and the cafeteria trays shook as a smooth voice rang out full of anger and both teens froze as all eyes in the cafeteria moved to the one who'd shouted. The windows and trays stilled and Kyle stood, eyes blazing, beside them, panting from the effort put into his cry. The redhead looked between the two of them, eyes sad, and shook his head, disgusted.

"You guys used to be friends and now look at you.", he gestured to their raised fists. "Fighting each other like enemies. What happened?"

Clyde snarled and the strange shaking was forgotten as the argument came back on track. "_He _became a mutant. That's what happened."

("And he's_ human_. Thinks he's too good for us like all humans.")

"So you're going to let it tear you apart?", he turned to Clyde. "What about Craig? Your best friend. He's a mutant. And Tweek. He's one to. What about them?"

Craig stood up from his table,moving out into the open and dragging Tweek along with him. "Yeah Clyde, what about us?"

Kyle turned to Kenny. "And what about me Ken? I'm human aren't I? Am I as bad as them?", he gestured to the Mutant Haters. "Am I?"

The hooded boy shook his head. ("No Ky, I didn't mean-I-")

"Mutant or human it doesn't matter. We're all still the same people that've know each other all our lives.", Kyle said softly.

Stan finally spoke up, moving to stand beside his super best friend. "Kyle's right. We're no different now than we were before. We're still the same people."

As people in the cafeteria whispered in agreement, Cartman had a felt something come over him. He wanted to listen to the Jew. Agree with him like everyone else was doing. But why?

Then it hit him. Kyle was doing something. Something strange. He was controlling them and they didn't even realize it. He was manipulating them. It was easy to see-to feel-, but no one noticed. They were caught up in Kyle's sticky Jew web of lies. Eating up everything he said. Even Cartman himself felt the urge to listen to him. Believe him.

Then another thought occurred. He could use him. With a gift like this, so subtle and manipulative, Kyle could easily rally all the humans in the school against that little fag Marsh and his gang of freaks. Help him get back at them. Because if Eric Cartman couldn't have powers, no one could. And though he hated Kyle with a passion the Jew could be a very useful ally. A means to an end.

The Jew it seemed was an even better manipulator than he himself and that was an accomplishment. Of course Eric expected no less of his arch enemy. The only one worthy enough to face him.

With a plan in mind Cartman snorted, pointing at Stan. "As if. You're monsters. Dangerous monsters.", he looked over at Kyle and sighed softly, piling on the fake concern. "You really should join us Kahl. Those mutants could really hurt you. Just one little slip from either of those two", he gestured at Kenny and Stan. "and you could be seriously hurt. You don't belong with them Kahl. Like you said earlier, you're not a mutant. You belong with us." The other Mutant Haters nodded.

"You're one of us Kyle. Not one of them.", Token said softly.

Clyde nodded too. "Yeah, Kyle. You're smart. You have to realize how dangerous they are."

The redhead looked at his friends and brother and smiled, turning back to face Cartman and his group. "They'd never hurt me. I trust them, which is more than I can say for you Fatass."

Cartman scowled, while Stan, Kenny, and Ike smiled at Kyle. "Well, that's a shame Jew.", He looked like he had more to say, but the bell rang before he could and the throng of watching students began to flood out of the cafeteria and into the hall, pulling Clyde, Token, and Red with them, while Cartman moved out of the way so as not to be swept out.

When the flood had thinned he moved to speak again only to stop, eyes on Kyle as the redhead gathered up his belongings, green eyes slightly glazed. Cartman's attention fell on a small object on the floor from Stan's lunch and he looked from it back to Kyle, eyebrows furrowing in confusion. Ignoring the hefty teen's stare Kyle moved to leave, vaguely rubbing at his still aching head, before moving to follow the crowd. Before he could leave though a voice stopped him.

"Ky."

He turned to see Stan smiling at him, Kenny and Ike behind him. They looked relieved. He tilted his head at them, eyebrow rising in a look of curiosity.

"Thanks dude."

Kyle frowned. "For what?"

Stan smiled at him. "For sticking up for us."

"No prob dude. You guys are my friends. The fact that you're mutants doesn't change that.", Kyle said softly before turning to leave again. "Now c'mon, We have to get to class or we'll be late and I really don't want to be late."

Ike smirked. "Don't want to ruin your perfect record?"

Kyle elbowed him as they walked out. "Don't be jealous of how good a student I am. Just cause I never get caught like you losers."

Kenny grinned. ("Maybe Cartman's right. You are a sneaky little Jew...and I mean that in the nicest way possible.")

Kyle rolled his eyes. "Thanks. Jerk."

As they walked away, exchanging witty banter on the way to class Cartman stared after, forgotten by the four teens, eyes still firmly focused on Kyle. A small smirk formed on his face as he moved over to the table, bending down and picking up the object he'd seen earlier.

A fork. Stan's fork. The one he'd brought from home. It was, if Cartman remembered correctly, one of the sterling silver one's from his mother's favorite set. And it was bent. Curled unnaturally as if bent with incredible force.

He looked up with a grin, eyes on the door where Kyle had disappeared. "Well, well, well. I guess I was right Kahl. You are a _freak_.", he pocketed the fork. "No matter, soon you'll be _my_ freak."

* * *

><p>The bell rang, signaling the end of the school day and Kyle let out a relieved sigh, rubbing at his head as he gathered up his things.<p>

His headache had gotten progressively worse since the incident at lunch and he'd barely been able to function as the day wore on. Spikes of pain would hit every time he touched someone and he could hear voices, adding to the pain and confusion of it all.

He couldn't be more glad that the day was over and he could go home, collapse on his bed, and sleep. Maybe in the morning his head would feel better. Or maybe it would kill him in his sleep. Either way was fine as long as he didn't have to be in pain anymore.

He sluggishly made his way out into the hall, bag slung over his shoulder, and walked right into Stan, who smiled down at him. Then, after a closer look at the redhead, he frowned, putting his hands on the smaller male's shoulders and holding him out so he could get a better look. What he saw worried him.

"Are you okay?", he asked softly.

Kyle mustered up a smile and nodded. "Fine."

Stan arched an eyebrow. "_Kyle_."

"It's just a headache.", Kyle said sighing and leaning back on the lockers.

"Maybe you have a fever.", Stan reached out to feel his forehead only to have Kyle shake his head and moving away from his friend's touch. The raven haired teen frowned at his friend, reaching out to him again. "Ky?"

The redhead shook his head again."No. It-It gets worse when people touch me."

"It gets worse when people touch you?"

Kyle nodded. "Yeah. Uh, It makes my head hurt even more, if that's at all possible."

"Well, I still need to check if you have a fever.", Stan said softly. "I'll be gentle. I promise."

Kyle nodded softly, looking a little apprehensive. "Okay. Go ahead."

Stan nodded, reaching out to feel the smaller male's forehead. His fingers were inches away and Kyle closed his eyes, small murmurs already buzzing in his head like a hive of bee's and then-

("Dude what the hell are you guys doing?")

"Seriously. WTF?"

Kyle's eyes shot open and he and Stan both turned to see Kenny and Ike staring at them incredulously. Both teens were eying the unintentional closeness between the redhead and noirette, one eyebrow raised.

("Really guys, in the middle of the hall? Have you no class?"), Kenny asked grinning.

Stan blushed, realizing the closeness between him and Kyle and backed up, hand falling to his side. "I was j-just checking to see if he had a fever. He has a headache."

Ike nodded "Sure you were. Sure you were.", then frowned as he took in his brother's haggard appearance. "Actually Ky, you do look kinda sick."

The Canadian teen moved forward and placed a hand on his brother's forehead before Kyle or Stan could say anything. He frowned again, looking at his brother oddly.

_'He's really warm.'_ "He's really warm. We should get him home."

Stan nodded. "I'll drive him. C'mon."

They began leading him out towards Stan's van, Ike supporting him, one hand on his brothers shoulder. He glanced at his brother, a look of worry on his face.

_'Please be okay Ky.'_

Kyle looked at him and smiled._ 'I'll be fine Ike, it's probably just a bug.'_

Ike's eyes widened and he stared down at his older brother, mouth hanging slightly open. Had Kyle just-, no...he couldn't have. But he did. Ike heard his voice..._in his head_. In his fucking head.

Kyle frowned up at him. "Something wrong Ike?"

The Canadian teen composed himself and shook his head. "Nothing."

But Something was wrong. Kyle.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry it took so long. I wanted it to be perfect. Lol. Please Review and tell me what you think. I value my reader's opinions!<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own South Park dude. Really. The nerve of you.**

**A/N: This is a rewrite of my fic Freaks, which was deleted a while back. I really wanted to go a better direction with the plot and here it is. **

**Dreams/Visions: **_Hello_

**Thoughts: _'_**_Hello'_

**Speech: **"Hello"

**Mind control/Telepathy: "Hello"/'Hello'**

**Kenny Talk: **("Hello")

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter three: What doesn't kill you<strong>

* * *

><p><em>I woke up and grew strong and I can still go on<br>And No one can take my pearl  
>You don't have to be a shell No<em>

_~Katy Perry, Pearl_

* * *

><p>"Mom, I'm home!" Kyle called, closing the door behind him and giving only a short wave to Stan and the others before they drove off through the window. "Mom?"<p>

"In the kitchen Bubbeh!"

Putting down his book bag he followed the sound of his mother's voice (and the smell of her cooking) into the kitchen where she stood at the stove making their dinner. As soon as he entered she turned and flashed him a small smile before turning back to the food.

"How was your day Bubbeh?"

Sitting down he shrugged. "Okay I guess. I mean I've had this headache all day, but it's nothing really major, y'know?"

"No I don't know. Kyle if you had a headache you should have called me.", Sheila said quickly, turning slightly to look at her son. "It could be serious."

Kyle rolled his eyes, smiling softly. "Aw ma, you worry too much. It's just a little-", he winced as a flash of pain tore through his head, hand jumping up to clutch at his forehead. "h-headache..."

Sheila moved the pan from the stove and was at his side in seconds. "See!", She put a hand out. "Let me see if you have a fever."

Her hand hit his skin before he could object and a feeling of nausea overwhelmed him. It was like the world became just that much noisier and thick at the contact. Like he was suddenly living in molasses.

_'My poor baby. He's burning up!'_

And then it was gone and his mother was bustling over to the phone, chattering on in her usual worried manner.

"You have such a fever Bubbeh. I'm calling the doctor and making an appointment right now!"

Kyle shook his head, jumping up from his chair. "No! Ma I'm fine. It's probably just a flu bug or something. Please. Can I just go rest or something?"

For a moment his mother looked like she wanted to argue and Kyle had little doubt she did, but the look on his face and his general hatred of hospitals stopped her and she nodded.

"Alright.", she put the phone back up on the hook. "But you need to rest. I don't want to see you up and about for any reason. Understand?"

He nodded. "Yeah. Got it. Sleep now."

She gave him a loving smile and a pat on the cheek. "Good. Now you go lie down and I'll make you some soup."

"Chicken noodle?", He asked hopefully.

She nodded. "Of course Bubbeh. Now go rest."

He nodded and quickly made his way out of the room, more than relieved to have avoided a hospital visit. Ever since Kenny had been confined to one at age nine (Until his mysterious death and resurrection) Kyle couldn't stand them. He straight out refused to go.

He trudged upstairs and to his room, contemplating his strange headache, the odd day he'd had, and his almost trip to the hospital, and barely even noticed as he fell on his bed and pulled up the covers, body on automatic.

Unsurprisingly he was asleep in seconds, snuggled into his covers and snoring (though he'd deny it) gently. And as the darkness drew him in he fell into the same dream.

_Fuzzy voices. Loud screams and gunfire. Being pulled from his bed. Body exposed. S.H.I.E.L.D. Dr. Collins. A shiny nametag and cold glare._

"_Please…we didn't do anything…please…!"_

"_They're just children sir."_

"_Yes. Only cubs Johnson, but they will grow up to be tigers! Do you want-"_

_Flashing lights. The thick smell of gunfire. _

"_Don't try to be a hero boy!"_

"_STAN!"_

_Stan, bloody and unconscious, sprawled across the concrete. Fire glinting off of living diamond. Shelly. Sobbing over her brother._

"_Please wake up! Please wake up!"_

"_Shelly! We have to go! Now!"_

_Flashes of death and confusion. Footsteps and blurred bloody walls. Running. Running fast. Lungs burning. Crying out. Soldiers following._

"_Shelly! Hurry up!"_

_Rapid gunshots. She's dead. Blood everywhere. Dead like Stan. Forever. More footsteps. Running again. Tripping. Falling. Looking up at the end of a gun._

"_Please…please…no…no…please…" Pleading. So Scared. So very very scared._

_A deafening bang. Pain, red hot, blooming. The metallic taste of blood, then-_

_A redheaded woman made of fire, reaching for him._

"_Kyle...Get up. Kyle..."_

"Kyle! Get up. You need to eat."

His eyes snapped open and he shot up, relaxing when he realized it was only his mother, who had one hand over her heart and the other on his dresser beside a bowl of what he assumed was steaming hot soup.

"O-oh m-mom. I'm sorry. Uh...", he rubbed the back of his neck.

She calmed herself quickly, flashing him a stern glare, though her slight smile ruined the effect. "It's alright Bubbeh. Another bad dream?"

He contemplated lying, but she always knew when he was lying so instead nodded. "Yeah. Just a small one."

She nodded, brining his soup over on a tray and sitting down at the edge of the bed. "You know your father and I have been talking about these nightmares Kyle and we think it might be a good idea for you to see a therapist about it."

Kyle paled. "A therapist? W-Why?"

"Well Bubbeh, ever since we found out about Ike's problem you've seemed very upset. And then you started having the nightmares and we think it might help if you talk to someone about it.", she put a hand on his cheek. "I know it must be stressful for you Bubbeh, Ike being a-a_ mutant_ and all. Talking to someone could help. And the nightmares are only getting worse."

"Ma, I am not seeing a therapist!"

She sighed. "Kyle, you don't really have a choice. I know you were close to Ike and it must hurt to know he's one of them, but that doesn't change the fact that you need to get over it and a therapist can help you do that."

He growled lightly, slamming his hands down on the small tray, splashing his soup slightly. "This has nothing to do with Ike!"

The windows and doors in the house began to vibrate slightly as he shook with rage, his head pounding violently. He couldn't take it anymore! He was so tired of the dreams and the headaches and his mother! It was infuriating and too much to handle.

"God mom! You make it sound like he's dead or something!"

She gave him a hard glare. "He might as well be! It'd be better if he was!"

"That's bull ma and you know it!" He put a hand to his head, the paintings out in the hall joining in the slight shaking. "He's not any different than he was before! He's still the same person!"

Sheila looked around with a slightly worried glance, eyes moving to her son. "Kyle you don't know what you're talking about. Ike...he's dangerous."

He gave a snort and the shaking intensified, though he barely noticed. "Dangerous my ass! His fucking power's invisibility! How is that dangerous?"

Sheila snarled, though her eyes were wide with slight fear, darting between the shaking wall hangings and windows and her son. "Kyle Brofloski how dare you speak to me like that! You watch you mouth young man! And don't presume to know about things you can't understand! Throwing Ike out was one of the hardest decisions your father and I ever made so don't you dare preach to me! Mutants are a danger to society and as much as it hurts to say that includes Ike!"

Kyle snorted, crossing his arms. "Hard decision my ass. You tossed him out minutes after his power manifested! Minutes! There wasn't any debating involved! You threw your own son out because he was different!"

"HOW DARE YOU!", Sheila shrieked, raising a hand and drawing it down, striking her son's cheek.

The shaking stopped and the room fell silent, both of it's occupants too shocked to speak. Kyle's hand moved to his stinging cheek and he let out a small chocked sob.

Sheila, eyes equally wide, reached out to him. "Kyle I-"

"No. D-Don't touch me.", He whimpered, backing up on the bed,careful not to spill over the small tray with his already spilled soup.

"Kyle please I-Oh Bubbeh I didn't mean-", she reached out again to pull him into a hug.

He raised his hands instinctively, closing his eyes. "DON'T TOUCH ME!"

There was a violent woosh as Sheila went flying back into the wall, the small breakfast tray and soup flying after her, the window shattered outward, and the door slammed out into the hall off it's hinges. As she hit the wall there was an earsplitting crack and Kyle's eyes flew open, widening almost comically at the sight of his mother's crumpled form.

He was off the bed in seconds moving over to her side, tempted to reach out and shake her shoulder but afraid to at the same time. He took solace in the fact that he could see her chest rise and fall, body relaxing slightly at the realization that he hadn't killed her.

With a small shiver he fell back onto his butt, scooting back from her broken body, a small sob wrenching from his throat. Then another. And another.

"W-What have I d-done?", he shakily got to his feet, tears pricking at his eyes. "I-I-"

He turned from the crumpled form of his mother and dashed out into the hall, stumbling down the stairs and knocking over a small table on his way down. He had no idea where he was going but it didn't matter. He couldn't stay there. When his mother awoke she would remember and she would hate him.

He rushed out of his house, leaving the front door wide open, and into the cool evening, refusing to look back no matter how much he wanted to. He couldn't look back or he'd see his mother's unconscious form splayed against the wall in his bedroom.

He shuddered, the image making him feel sick and guilty. And then it hit him

"Oh God, What am I going to do?", he asked, collapsing against a nearby tree. "Where am I gonna go?"

He sobbed silently, feeling incredibly glad that his friends couldn't see him crying like a little girl. It was funny how his entire world just got turned on it's head in one moment and he was still worried about his friends seeing him crying. It seemed so silly to worry about, but he clung to it-to the utter normalcy of it.

He curled into himself, chuckling to himself at the strangeness of it all. His laughter died down as the days events caught up with him and his body slumped. His eyes slipped closed and his breathing slowed, exhaustion overcoming him.

And he was asleep.

* * *

><p>"Kahl...Kahl wake up...Goddammit you stupid Jew wake up!"<p>

Kyle shivered slightly, bleary eyes opening. "W-Who...Wha-?", his eyes widened when he realized exactly who he was looking at and then narrowed. "Cartman? What the hell are you doing here?"

The brunette snorted, rolling his eyes and put a hand out. "Helping you. Now get up."

"Helping-? What the hell are you talking about Fatass? Who says I need your help?", Kyle asked, glaring as much as he could, ignoring the other male's hand and standing stiffly on his own.

Cartman rolled his eyes again, pulling his hand back. "Well, you're laying out here in the snow so you obviously need help, unless of course you _like_ catching hypothermia. If that's the case feel free to tell me and I'll go. But I don't think that's it."

Kyle growled lightly, looking away and rubbing his arms. Damn Cartman! Using logic against him! If only he hadn't fallen asleep in the snow. Better yet, if only he hadn't thrown his mother into a wall.

"Why the hell would you want to help me?", he asked, avoiding admitting that the heavy set teen was right. "What's in it for you?"

The larger male smirked. "Kahl, as you know you are my greatest enemy, the only person in this town worthy to go against me, and, as hard as it is to admit, I'm kind of fond of you."

Kyle scoffed, still rubbing his arms. "Yeah right."

"No really.", Cartman gave him his own version of a fond smile. "It's not fun if I win all the time Kyle. You must understand that. The thrill is in the game. Without you there is no game for me and so I've taken it upon myself to make sure you stay safe and alive."

"Ah, I get it now.", Kyle gave a nod, voice slightly sarcastic. "This is your way of saying you're the only one that can hurt me, huh? Your possessive streak getting the better of you."

Cartman nodded. "Exactly. Now, are you going to let me help you or not?"

Kyle glared at him. "Even if I needed help why would I go to you?"

"Because anyone else would want to know what happened. Me? I don't care. You can come with me no questions asked.", The taller male said, eyes gleaming triumphantly.

Kyle's eyes widened. Cartman was right. If he want to anyone else they'd want to know why he couldn't go home. They'd ask questions he wasn't ready to answer. At least not yet.

He knew that the truth would come out at some point and then everyone would know what he'd done, but he wanted to relish the calm before the storm. He wanted to savor the last taste of peace he'd get before they found his mother and she told them what he was.

And to be honest, he was scared. Scared of what everyone would think. Sure Stan, Kenny, Ike, and many more students were mutants (and that was surely what he was), but none of them had ever really hurt anyone. He could have caused his mom serious damage, or even worse _killed her!_

In this case Cartman was right. He really was dangerous. Hell, who's to say he wouldn't accidentally hurt someone else? Stan or Kenny or worse _Ike_?

Wouldn't it be better to stay with Cartman? I mean, at least then if he hurt anyone it would be _Cartman_ and god knows the Fatass deserved it for all he'd done.

So really it made logical sense.

He sighed, mind decided. "Okay."

"Okay what, Kahl?", Cartman smiled.

He took a deep breath. "You're right."

"Right about what Kyle?", Cartman grinned wider. "You have to say it."

Kyle bit his lip for a moment before sighing. "You're right about me needing your help."

Cartman smirked. "Are you _asking_ for it then Kyle?"

Another heavy sigh. "Cartman, will you...help me?"

The heavy set teen smiled wider than Kyle had ever seen him smile, true joy in his eyes. The closest to that smile had been the satisfied grin he got when watching Scott Tenorman eat his parents and Kyle suddenly found himself regretting his decision to take up the fat boy's offer for help.

But it was already too late and Cartman was grinning like the cat that got the canary.

"Certainly Kahl. I'm _so_ glad you asked."

* * *

><p>"Sheila? Kyle?", Gerald closed the front door, stepping into the dark house, slightly worried. "Sheila...? Kyle...?"<p>

Worry building he slowly made his way up the stairs, intent on checking to see if they were up there since it was obvious they weren't downstairs. When he reached the landing he noticed the hall table knocked over on it's side and his heart froze.

Instantly he was on high alert, looking around for any sign of an intruder. And then he noticed Kyle's door, slammed open off it's hinges and his heart froze.

He rushed into the room, panic overcoming him, panic for his oldest son. The one son he had left. He'd lost Ike thanks to Sheila's prejudices and he would not lose Kyle too! But he was shocked to find not Kyle but someone else entirely, Kyle nowhere to be found.

"Sheila!"

* * *

><p><strong>I thought I'd give Kyle a traumatic coming out into mutanthood! You know, like Wolverine. The whole "incredibly violent and sudden" thing. What did you think? Good way to traumatize him for the rest of the fic and make him afraid to use his power? Anywho, please leave a review. Also, should Sheila remember what Kyle did or not? Votes?<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own South Park dude. Really. The nerve of you.**

**A/N: This is a rewrite of my fic Freaks, which was deleted a while back. I really wanted to go a better direction with the plot and here it is. **

**Dreams/Visions: **_Hello_

**Thoughts: _'_**_Hello'_

**Speech: **"Hello"

**Mind control/Telepathy: "Hello"/'Hello'**

**Kenny Talk: **("Hello")

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter four: Keep your enemies closer<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Now it's just what I've become<em>

_What am I waiting for_

_It's already done_

_~The Bravery, Believe_

* * *

><p><em>'Local woman Sheila Brofloski was found beaten in her home last night. The police refuse to comment and it is unknown who if anyone is the perpetrator of the crime.'<em>, News anchor Cassidy Black said quickly, looking down at the papers on her desk while a picture of Sheila appeared in the corner of the screen. _'According to Mr. Brofloski his eldest son Kyle was not at the time of the attack and has yet to return home. When asked if his son might have been the perpetrator Mr. Brofloski vehemently denied the idea.'_

The picture of Sheila was replaced by a small image of Gerald talking to a reporter. 'My son is a good boy. There's no way he'd do something like this. He's been spending the night at friends house a lot lately, ever since his brother left. Actually I'm glad he wasn't home.', he looked down sadly. 'I can't imagine what would have happ-'

The TV screen went black and Kyle turned to glare at Cartman, who stood in the entryway to the kitchen with a grimace on his face.

"What the hell'd you do that for? I was watching that!"

"You're going to upset yourself watching it. It's obvious you feel guilty enough." Cartman walked over and handed him a poptart. "Take this. Get up and get changed. We only have an hour till school."

Kyle shot the taller male a glare, but took the poptart and got up anyway. "What the hell am I gonna change into? All my clothes are at my house."

"Well, I'll drive you over and you can get them. I can borrow my moms car -_she's still passed out in the upstairs bathroom."_

Kyle gave a frown. "What about my dad?"

"Probably at the hospital with your mom. And if not, well...that's your problem isn't it?", Cartman said firmly, moving to the entryway and grabbing his keys. "Well, let's go. We don't have much time."

Kyle let out a sigh and rolled his eyes, following the larger male outside and to his mother's car. They both got in as quickly as was possible and, once buckled in, took off for the redhead's house, Kyle hoping to god that his father wasn't home. He really didn't want to explain why he hadn't been home the previous night, especially since his mom had been attacked (by him).

The drive was relatively quick and quiet, Kyle munching on his poptart while Cartman focused on the road, and when they arrived Kyle found himself relaxing when he saw the driveway empty, the family car gone.

"_At least he's not home._", Kyle said softly to himself as Cartman pulled into the driveway.

Unfortunately Cartman seemed to have heard him. "Why so relieved?"

Kyle shot him a glare and got out of the car. "None of your business Fatass."

He slammed the door, stalking up to the door, and pulled out his key. Unlocking the door he let himself in and immediately headed up to his room, gathering an outfit to wear and a couple extra for the next few days, stuffing the extra in a duffel along with his phone and charger. He didn't know how long he'd be staying with Cartman after all.

As soon as he was done he slipped out of his old clothes, trying hard to focus on anything but the split bowl of soup still on the floor or the crack on the wall from where his mom had hit. He changed as fast as he could and, once finished, grabbed up the duffel and went back downstairs.

Before heading out to the waiting car (and the asshole inside) he gave one last look around the house, smiling slightly as tears pricked his eyes.

"I guess this is good bye for a while."

And with that he turned and left, locking the door behind him, while Cartman honked impatiently.

"Hurry up! We have thirty minutes to get this home and get to the bus stop!"

Kyle gave a growl, flipping the brunette off, and got back into the car, throwing his duffel down by his feet. As they sped off,he gave the heavyset teen a glare.

"And why do we have to take the bus?", he asked.

Cartman snorted. "Well, it's that or walk. My mom doesn't want me taking the car-_even though she never uses it_."

Kyle frowned. "So why'd you take it now?"

A smug smirk. "She was passed out and I wasn't gonna walk over here. Oh and unlike _you_ I don't always listen to mommy."

* * *

><p>The bell rang for first period and Kyle sat down in his chair, reaching to get out his notebook only for his homeroom teacher, Mrs. Moore, to stop him.<p>

"Kyle. Principal Victoria wants to see you."

He frowned, looking up with confusion. "Why?"

Mrs. Moore shrugged dismissively. "You'll have to go find out. I was just told to send you on down."

He gave a nod, already suspecting that it had something to do with the attack (his attack) on his mother. So he put his notebook away and stood up, making sure to gather up all of his things. If he was right he probably wouldn't be coming back.

With a brief wave, which garnered one in return, he headed off for the office. The closer he got the more afraid he began to get, his mouth going dry.

What if they knew? What if his mom had woken up and told them what he'd done? What would he do?

He paused at Principal Victoria's door, hand shaking as he reached for the handle. It took a huge effort for him to turn it, pushing open the door, and as soon as he had he felt all the breath leave his lungs.

There standing beside the chair that held, to his shock, his younger brother, was his father, one arm one Ike's shoulder. As he entered he could feel the tense atmosphere and all eyes turned to him, his father stepping forward and grabbing up his arm.

As Gerald led him to a chair, a look of sympathy on his face, and sat him down, he felt his heart hammer in his chest. What if they knew?

"Kyle..."

Oh god. What would he do? What would he-

"There's been an accident. With your mother.", Gerald paused as Principal Victoria closed the door before returning to her chair behind the desk. "She was attacked last night and is in a-", he seemed to choke a bit. "a coma. I've signed you both out for the day so you can come see her."

Ike snorted. "She won't want to see me."

"Ike. Don't say that. Of course she will."

"She kicked me out for being a mutant.", The Canadian said quickly, eyes narrowed.

Gerald gave a sigh, rubbing his temples. "Let's not talk about this here. Just come on. You're already signed out.", his eyes turned to Kyle. "You alright there son?"

"Fine.", he gave a pause. "Considering."

Gerald gave an understanding nod, though Kyle knew he didn't really understand, and, with a goodbye to principal Victoria, led the boys out to the parking lot where the car was waiting.

As they got in his attention went once more to his older son, eyes full of concern. "Where were you last night? I tried to call you, but your phone went straight to voicemail."

Kyle swallowed thickly, buckling his seat belt. "I was-uh-over at Cartman's. He invited me to spend the night there and my phone died."

Ike frowned. "You _hate_ Fata-I mean,_ Cartman_. Besides I thought you were sick yesterday."

"Yeah well. I didn't really want to go home.", Kyle said softly.

Gerald frowned in the mirror, looking back at the two teens, eyes lingering on Kyle. "Why not Kyle?"

He gave a slight shrug. "I guess I was still mad at you guys for kicking Ike out."

Gerald gave guilty frown. "I told you it was only temporary. Just until your mother gets over the shock of Ike being a...uh, being a-being different."

"_Which is never._", Ike whispered to himself though Kyle heard, seeming to flinch.

Kyle decided it was best to change the subject before he messed up his story or something. He was never a very good liar.

"So, w-what happened to mom? Is she okay?", he asked quickly, hoping to god he hadn't hurt her too bad.

Ike scooted forward on his seat. "Will she come out of her coma?"

Gerald sighed heavily. "They're not sure. She broke her spine, several ribs, and had severe internal bleeding, but they were able to stabilize her. They say she could wake up next week or next year. They're not sure..."

They pulled into the hospital parking lot, a heavy silence falling over them as the building loomed ahead of them, each upset for a different reason.

Ike was conflicted, half of him hoping that the woman in that hospital, the only mother he'd ever known, would wake up and be just fine, half of him, the spiteful half still angry with her for how she'd hurt him, wanted her to be hurt badly.

Gerald felt the pain of loosing control over his life as well as his family. Everything was falling apart. First Ike's mutation and Kyle's resentment, now the attack on Sheila. It seemed like after everything that'd happened in South Park _this_ would be their downfall.

And Kyle? Kyle felt the crushing weight of guilt and the sharp sting of fear and uncertainty. He felt guilt over hurting his mother, fear over what was happening to him and what he could do, and uncertainty about everything in his life now.

Gerald parked the car and got out, Kyle and Ike getting out and following him in silence into the large building that held Sheila Brofloski and the possible end of their family.

* * *

><p>Kenny sat alone at the lunch table carving cartoons into the old wood. He hadn't seen Kyle or Ike all day and he was getting worried. He'd talked with Stan about it and the raven haired teen had agreed that they had reason to worry.<p>

They'd both seen the news and Stan seemed particularly upset by it. Kenny had thought it was simply that he knew Mrs. Brofloski better as he was Kyle's super best friend, but he was beginning to suspect it was something else. Something deeper than what he was seeing.

"You okay Ken?"

He looked up and flashed a grin under his parka. ("Huh? Oh yeah. Fine. Just...thinking.")

Stan sat down, putting his lunch tray between them. "Bout what?"

("Kyle."), Kenny said softly, stealing a french fry from the tray. ("I think there's something more going on.")

Stan looked nervous. "Like what?"

Kenny sighed. ("You tell me. You seem to be worried about him more than normal.")

"Well...I mean, he's under so much stress lately...and with what happened to his mom..."

Kenny snorted. ("Not much of a reason to be_ this_ worried man. So what's really eatin' ya?")

Stan seemed to pause, contemplating what to say. Questions filled his mind, like 'What if he was wrong?' or more importantly 'What if he was right?'. What would he do then? What _could_ he do then?

He let out a small breath, deciding to go on that old saying Kyle used whenever he had a problem. A problem shared is a problem halved. Or something like that. He wasn't very good at remembering sayings, not like Ky. The redhead was a walking dictionary, encyclopedia, book of quotes, and now, possibly, mind reader.

"I think Ky might be...a mutant.", he said slowly, letting the gravity sink into his words.

Kenny's eyes widened and he dropped the fry he'd been stealing. ("Wha-? What makes you think that?")

Stan bit his lip. "Well, the other day I swear he read my mind. He knew exactly what I was thinking. Exactly. It was uncanny Ken. I mean-"

The hooded boy rose a hand, interrupting him. ("Yeah yeah, that's all fine and well Stanny, but what I really want to know is why he wouldn't tell us, hmm?")

"Maybe...", Stan paused. "Maybe he doesn't know? I mean, Ike didn't know for a whole month after his birthday. Passive powers are harder to detect and stuff. That book Mr. Garrison gave us said so, remember?"

("True, but Ky's super smart, I'm sure he'd have noticed himself hearing voices and shit. That's kinda hard to ignore and stuff.")

Stan gave a shrug. "Yeah, I guess. I'm just really sure, y'know."

Kenny sighed, but nodded. ("Yeah. Look, why don't we go see him after school? We can ask him if he's noticed anything strange going on with himself lately or whatever. Read him the questions of Garrisons stupid mutant ID test, eh?")

Stan smirked, standing up as the bell rang to signal the end of lunch. "Sounds like a plan."

* * *

><p>Kyle was back in his own room, his dad having picked it up at some point while he was gone, though the door still waited in the hallway, propped up against the wall. His duffel from Cartman's was left forlorn by his open closet, the clothes that had been in it scattered about carelessly.<p>

Ike was back in his own room too, Gerald having insisted the young mutant come home no matter what Sheila had said. He didn't mind that Ike was a mutant and he refused to let his son stay at the Marsh's any longer.

Not that the Marsh's were bad people, but what with Sheila's accident Gerald believed the family ought to be together and if when Sheila awoke she didn't understand that, well...he'dfigure that out when it happened. Until then, his son was staying with him where he belonged.

And so Ike was sitting alone in his room, contemplating everything that had happened that day, much like his older brother. The house was completely silent as the two boys let their minds wander, Gerald having dropped them off and gone back to the hospital, promising to bring home dinner later.

Eventually though the silence got to Ike and he got up, carefully padding down the hall to his brother's room where Kyle sat dejectedly on his bed, staring at the cracked wall.

Ike gave a knock on the door frame. "Hey. Can I come in?"

Still facing the wall Kyle gave a nod. "Sure."

A little concerned by his brother's lack of reaction Ike made his way over to the bed, carefully sitting down beside him and putting a hand on his exposed shoulder.

"You okay?"

Kyle jumped a bit, turning quickly to face him, before relaxing. "Y-Yeah. Just worried 'bout mom." _'I didn't mean to hurt her'_

Ike gave an understanding nod, though there was a jolt of panic inside as he moved his hand. That had been Kyle's voice _inside his head! _Just like yesterday when he'd been helping him to the van. And he said he hadn't meant to hurt her. Her as in their mom? How had he hurt her? He wasn't exactly strong enough to throw her into the wall.

Or was he?

He let out a small breath. "Me too. I-I'm sure she'll be fine though."

Kyle nodded. "Yeah. So um, what's it like being back home?"

"Okay. A little weird.", Ike said with a shrug, looking around his brother's room. "I'm used to the Marsh's now, y'know? All my stuff's in their guest room so my room seems pretty empty here."

Kyle was about to respond when the doorbell rang, drawing both brothers eyes to the door. They got up together, carefully picking their way through the warzone that was Kyle's room, and made their way downstairs to the front door.

Kyle didn't even look through the peephole, choosing instead to throw the door open, revealing Stan and Kenny. The two taller teens immediately giving him small smiles, Stan gesturing inside.

"Hey Ky. Can we come in?"

Kyle nodded, stepping aside. "Sure. You guys want something to drink or anything?"

("Yes please. A coke would be awesome!")

Kyle nodded, moving to let them in and closing the door afterwards. As soon as they were in he streaked off to the kitchen to grab a few cokes and some chips.

As the redhead vanished into the kitchen Stan and Kenny turned to Ike, wondering if they should share their suspicions with the Canadian teen. In the end they silently decided on yes, turning to tell him only to be cut off by the younger boy.

"I think something's up with Kyle."

Stan and Kenny shared a look, Stan nodding. "Yeah, we think so too."

("Stanny here"), Kenny gestured to Stan. ("Thinks your big bro might be a mutie, like us.")

Ike let out a breath. "I think he's right and I think Ky knows he is too."

Kenny frowned. ("Why wouldn't he tell us if he knew?")

Ike took a deep breath. "I think he's scared...and I think _he_ might have been the one to hurt mom."

Stan growled lightly. "Ky would never hurt anyone! Besides, his power's mindreading right? So how could he hurt her with that?"

Ike rose his arms in a sign of surrender, ready to explain that that wasn't what he'd meant only to be interrupted by a soft and slightly amused voice from the kitchen.

"What are you yelling about dude?", Kyle asked exasperatedly, coming back in with an armful of cokes and a bag of chips. "I could hear your grumbling in the other room."

He handed out the cokes and opened the chips, munching happily on a handful as he eyed the three taller teens. All three shared a look, a decision made between the three of them.

"Ky", Stan started, looking down at the slight redhead. "We need to ask you something important."

Kyle looked slightly nervous, fear welling up inside him. "W-What is it guys?"

Ike sighed. "Ky, are you...a mutant?"

* * *

><p><strong>Tada!<strong>

**If you were wondering why Kyle's power only seems to work when touching someone it's because as of right now his telepathy is only touch telepathy. It will eventually evolve into long range, but it needs to evolve, same with his telekinesis. It's emotion driven right now, but later it too will become stronger and more controlled. **

**Just wanted to let you all know in case it was confusing you. It occurred to me that not everyone would get that. **

**Anywho, what'd ya think? REVIEW!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own South Park dude. Really. The nerve of you.**

**A/N: This is a rewrite of my fic Freaks, which was deleted a while back. I really wanted to go a better direction with the plot and here it is. **

**Dreams/Visions: **_Hello_

**Thoughts: _'_**_Hello'_

**Speech: **"Hello"

**Mind control/Telepathy: "Hello"/'Hello'**

**Kenny Talk: **("Hello")

**Chapter five: Reality is Crazier than Fiction**

* * *

><p><em>My persuasion can build a nation<br>Endless power, our love we can devour  
>You'll do anything for me<em>

_~Beyonce, Girls_

* * *

><p>"<em>Ky", Stan started, looking down at the slight redhead. "We need to ask you something important."<em>

_Kyle looked slightly nervous, fear welling up inside him. "W-What is it guys?"_

_Ike sighed. "Ky, are you...a mutant?"_

* * *

><p>Kyle was frozen, staring wide eyed and open mouthed at his best friends and brother with shock. Deep inside he had to admit he was proud of them for figuring it out, he didn't think anyone would really notice what was going on with him. They usually didn't.<p>

Of course now they'd pay attention to him. It was like "**Bam!**" he got powers and suddenly everyone who'd been ignoring him lately was suddenly focused on him. It was kinda annoying really.

He wasn't sure how long he stood there staring at them before he realized they wanted an answer to the question and he probably looked pretty guilty standing there looking like a fish out of water.

So as soon as he unfroze he made a quick decision. Maybe he was subconsciously in denial or afraid of what they'd think if they knew what he'd done to his mother. He couldn't honestly pinpoint why he said what he said next, but it came out before he could really think about it.

"What? T-That's ridiculous. I'm not...", he leveled his voice. "I'm not."

"Then explain what happened to mom.", Ike said softly,eyes firm.

He was fishing and he knew it. It was a risk. He might've been wrong and Kyle might not be a mutant at all, but something in him told him it was a worthwhile risk. The look on his brother's face and the guilt in his eyes told him it was.

Kyle felt a sudden wave of guilt and spoke before he realized what he was saying. "I-It was an accident..."

Stan looked down at him, eyes soft. "What was an accident Ky?"

Kyle couldn't help it, the stress from the last few days all came crashing down on him suddenly and he let out a sob. He felt hot tears slip down his cheeks and covered his eyes.

He felt ridiculous crying, but the pressure of everything that had happened made him unable to control himself. He'd thought he had it handled, but he realized right then that he didn't. He'd been drowning in the pressure and he hadn't even realized.

The pressure of lying and pretending he wasn't wallowing in guilt. Pretending he had no idea what had happened his mother and what had torn his family apart. Half a week and he was tired of it. So tired.

"I never meant to hurt her.", he said softly, before his voice raised. "I-I don't even know _h-how_ I did it!"

("Hey hey. It's okay Ky,"), Kenny said quickly, putting a hand on the small male's shaking shoulder and sharing a concerned look with Stan and Ike. ("just...just tell us what happened okay?")

Kyle sighed. Why not? He had already confessed hadn't he? He watched crime shows. He knew what came next. He confessed to his heinous crime and they booked him. Of course he probably wasn't gonna get booked confessing to Stan, Ken, and Ike, but it was close enough really. Just as bad.

He took a sigh and began. "I wasn't feeling well. You guys took me home and mom, she put me to bed...made me soup. It was nice until she started talking about mutants again. About Ike.", his eyes darkened. "I got mad. I started yelling and she started yelling and then she-she slapped me."

Ike's eyes went wide and he gasped in shock. "She slapped you?"

Kyle nodded, snorting lightly. "Yeah. Really stung.", he swallowed thickly. "She tried to apologize. I think it scared her...that she'd hit me. Probably more than it scared me. But I didn't let her apologize. Didn't want her to touch me.", he shivered at the memory of what happened next. "She kept trying and I-I don't know...I struck out. I felt something build up and-and she went flying.", He took a shaky breath. "She hit the wall so hard." , he let out a sob. "It was so loud and she wasn't moving. I thought I'd killed her."

Stan frowned sadly at his friend. "So what'd you do?"

"I ran.", Kyle looked up bitterly. "I ran outside and tried to get as far away as I could. And when I ran as far as I could I just collapsed."

("Collapsed?")

Kyle nodded. "Yeah. Fell asleep in the snow."

Ike stared at his brother incredulously. "_Fell asleep in the snow? _Jesus Ky! What were you thinking?"

Kyle growled. "Sorry I wasn't thinking clearly! Y'know what with thinking I killed mom and all!"

("Relax man. We understand."), Kenny said putting his hands up in a placating gesture. ("Just go on.")

Kyle nodded. "Cartman woke me up and he-uh-he took me to his house and let me crash on his couch. S-Said he didn't care why I was out there and wouldn't ask any questions so I took it at face value. I was just so tired."

"Cartman took you in?",Stan asked, shock evident in his features. "As in fat racist asshole Cartman?"

Kyle gave a nod. "Yeah. It only struck me later he'll probably want something in return. Probably money..."

("Or you on your knees."), Kenny said seriously. ("We all know he's a bit obsessed when it comes to you.")

"True.", Stan said with a nod, before looking back at Kyle once again. "Now tell us about your powers Ky."

Kyle looked at his lap nervously. "I don't...I...I don't know much about them really. I hear voices sometimes and I moved mom without touching her. It's only started happening recently..."

Stan sighed heavily, hurt in his voice. "Why didn't you tell us?"

"I don't know...", Kyle said softly. "I-I think I was afraid."

"Of what?", Ike asked softly. "Us?"

A shake of his head. "No. Not you. Change."

("Change?")

Kyle nodded. "I didn't want things to change. I mean, if I was a mutant then mom would hate me..."

Ike gave his brother a squeeze on his shoulder. "Mom wouldn't-"

"She would. You know how she is once she finds a cause. She won't give it up.", Kyle sighed. "Not even for me."

The group of boys let the conversation sink in as it died off into silence, each one letting it all penetrate completely. As the silence stretched on their bodies slumped slightly as if weighed down by invisible burdens. It was a lot to take in. Almost too much for a normal person.

But they weren't normal people. They lived in South Park. And they had always been at the center of every strange thing that ever happened in the whole of Park County.

They could handle this. They could totally handle this.

Stan groaned. "We can handle this...right guys?"

The other three teens shared doubtful looks, looking between themselves and Stan. They weren't really sure what to say. It was a lot to handle. But then they shared a look-no not _a_ look, _The _look. The same look they always shared right before things got worse and then got better.

("Totally.")

The whole time they were completely unaware that they were being watched. Their stalker's eyes narrowed and with a snarl turned away.

"Dammit."

* * *

><p>Gerald sat beside Sheila's bedside, his wife's limp hand clutched in his own. The steady beeping of the heart monitor was the only sign of life in the cold white room beside Gerald himself. Sheila hadn't moved since the accident and though it had only been about half a week he felt bitter disappointment.<p>

Something inside him had believed Sheila would wake up immediately and things would go back to normal again like they should have been. They'd be a family again. Him, Sheila, Kyle, and Ike. Just like it used to be. Like it should have still been.

He felt a lump forming in his throat and choked back a sob, moving her hand up to his face. "It wasn't supposed to be like this." He sighed, putting her hand back down on the bed, not letting it go. "I was supposed to convince you to bring our baby boy back and maybe lighten up on Kyle and we were all supposed to live happily ever after. This wasn't supposed to happen."

He broke down into sobs, laying his head down on his wife's still lap. His body shook violently as all the pain he'd recently endured finally overwhelmed him.

It had all started with that _stupid_ mutant business! Like it mattered that Ike had a genetic mutation! He was still their son, blood or not!

Why hadn't Sheila understood that!

Her crusades were tearing their family apart. Had been for years. Everyday it was something else. Cartoons, education, fatty foods, and now mutants. Always another reason for her to go running off and leaving them alone.

And there'd always be another one and another one.

Gerald let out another sob, looking up at Sheila's relaxed face. "Why? Why are you always running off to fight when we need you here with us?", he clutched her hand closer. "I need you. Our sons need you. I mean, something's _wrong_ with Kyle lately and you-you _kicked_ Ike out...", he groaned. "How did it all go so wrong...?"

Suddenly the heart monitor sped up and the hand clutched in his twitched slightly, making Gerald look up, eyes wide.

"Sheila...?"

The fiery haired woman in the bed groaned softly, eyes fluttering open slowly and revealing dazed and unfocused green eyes. She tried to speak but it only cam out as harsh gurgled the ventilator in her mouth making it impossible to really speak. She panicked slightly and Gerald immediately tried to calm her down.

"Hold on. Don't try to talk yet. Let me get the Doctor first."

She calmed considerably as he stroked her hair before rushing out into the hall, intent on finding someone to remove the ventilator and check over his newly awoken wife.

He reappeared with a tall thin Doctor following, a slight smile on his face as he saw Sheila. He passed by Gerald to her side and leaned down a bit to see her eye to eye for the most part.

"Well. Well. We weren't sure you were gonna wake up Mrs. Brofloski. It was touch and go for a bit. I'm Dr. Jones.", she tried to speak only for him to shush her. "Wait to talk until I get the ventilator out.", he grabbed hold of it and looked down at her. "I'm going to need you to cough while I remove this okay?"

She had barely nodded before he began tugging it out, her coughing the whole time with a look of discomfort on her face.

When it was finally out she spent several minutes coughing roughly, her eyes watering, before she calmed down.

As soon as she was calm enough she looked between her husband and the doctor with a look of confusion on her pale face. "G-Gerald...? W-Wha-What happened...?"

Dr. Jones spoke softly. "We were hoping you could tell us Mrs. Brofloski-"

She cut in. "Sheila."

He amended. "Sheila. Your husband found you unconscious in your son's room earlier this week. You suffered severe physical trauma and came in with internal bruising and a severe concussion. You've been unconscious for several days."

Sheila frowned. "I-I don't remember..."

"You don't remember anything about what happened?", Gerald asked, sharing a worried look with the doctor. "Nothing at all?"

She shook her head, wincing at the slight pain the action brought. "I-I remember...Kyle coming home...I", Suddenly her eyes widened and she sat up sharply, ignoring the slight pain it caused. "Is he alright? Is my Bubbeh okay?"

Gerald put a hand on hers, patting it softly. "Kyle's fine. He was over at Eric's. Apparently youy two had another argument and he got a little upset."

She relaxed, deflating slightly. "Oh thank god. So, he's alright?"

Gerald nodded. "Worried about you, but otherwise alright."

Dr. Jones cut in. "Now Sheila I'm going to need to check you over to check for lasting damage, so can you sit up for me please?"

She nodded and they quickly dissolved into a check up, Sheila following the doctors orders while Gerald watched happily. Deep inside he felt a pang of nervousness begin to bloom. How would she react to Ike's return? What would he do if she tried to toss him out again?

He felt a firm determination set in as he realized exactly what he would do if she tried to throw their son out again.

He'd say no.

* * *

><p>Eric Theodore Cartman was pissed. The Jew had <em>told<em> them! He'd ruined everything! He wasn't supposed to _tell_ them dammit! He was supposed to angst over it all by himself until Eric came to rescue him from his guilt, slowly earning his trust.

That's what he was supposed to do.

_But, no. Kyle was too good for that._

He growled, plopping down on his couch, and grabbed up a bag of Cheesy Poofs. He popped it open and greedily began munching on the cheesy treats, grumbling about '_Stupid Jewish Kahl_' all the while.

He couldn't help but be upset with himself as well. He should have made sure Kyle didn't tell them or perhaps have gotten to him first.

He needed Kyle's strange ability, whatever it was. He needed the ability to control the weak minded and Kyle seemed to have it. So, in true Heroes fashion, save the Jew control the world. And boy did Eric like the sound of that.

Him in charge.

As it should rightfully be. Then Kyle'd have to admit how amazing he was. The Jew would willingly bow down to him and kiss at his feet.

"Yeah.", The heavy set teen said, smiling as he munched on more Cheesy Poofs. "That's nice."

He leaned back with a satisfied sigh.

But how?

How would he get the redhead's cooperation now that he was back with the rest of those hippies? He'd have to find some way to get him away from them. Make him think they didn't want him. He had to trick him.

But again, _how?_

He felt a shiver run down his spine as he imagined Kyle alone, just like he liked him. No Stan. No Kenny. And no little Jew brat brother.

He gave a growl when nothing came to him and stood up, tossing his now empty bag of Cheesy Poofs on the ground. He needed something to eat. Help him think.

So he bustled towards the kitchen only to stop as he passed the mirror that hung in the dining room, his eyes widening as they caught his reflection or to be more precise...

_Kyle's reflection_.

He raised a slender hand-Kyle's hand- to his face in shock, big bright green eyes-Kyle's eyes-wide and awestruck.

"What the fu-"

No way. He was Kyle. _He_ was Kyle. But how-

A mutation.

That must be it. He had a mutation as well. He was a mutant! But how did it work?

He imagined Stan, hoping it would effect his appearance, and smiled when his body changed, growing taller and more muscular. Green eyes turned blue, red hair green, and lightly tanned skin paled.

And then he was Stan.

And with a devious smile that looked so wrong on the black haired male's face he spok in his voice, words echoing eerily.

"This is perfect.", his form shifted back into his own again and a dark laugh echoed out. "Kyle will be _mine_."

* * *

><p><strong>Dun Dun Duh! Evil Cartman is Evil! Lol. And Sheila doesn't remember...for now. Muhahahaahaha! Poor Kyle. He's in for a lot of angst and drama. <strong>

**A/N: Sorry bout taking so long. School makes it hard to keep up on my writing. I'll try to be more consistent though. Again, Sorry.**

**REVIEW PLEAZE!**


	6. AN: This fic is still going!

**Hello All! Ali-Th3-Ch3shir3-Kat here! :)**

**I just wanted to let you know this story has not been forgotten. I've been swamped with schoolwork, then the death of a close friend, and Christmas. I'm posting this A/N on all my ongoing fics so you know I haven't given up and will finish them. I apologize for the lack of update once again but have no fear: I'm on it! **

** Thank you all for holding on and cutting me some slack!**


	7. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own South Park dude. Really. The nerve of you.**

**A/N: This is a rewrite of my fic Freaks, which was deleted a while back. I really wanted to go a better direction with the plot and here it is. **

**Dreams/Visions: **_Hello_

**Thoughts: _'_**_Hello'_

**Speech: **"Hello"

**Mind control/Telepathy: "Hello"/'Hello'**

**Kenny Talk: **("Hello")

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter six: Making up for thin wrists and ankles with an <em>extremely<em> buff mind**

* * *

><p><em>I hope that you'll feel how a heart can die<br>When it's ripped out from inside  
>I hope you'll learn<em>

_~The Storm, Lost in the Fire_

* * *

><p>Kyle was terrified. Extremely terrified in fact. In a few moments he'd be facing his mother for the first time since the 'assault'. Despite the fact that he knew she didn't remember (and god did it make him wince thinking she'd hit<em> that <em>hard.) and it was rather unlikely she'd suddenly remember he couldn't help but fear she'd take one look at him and _know_.

He had the irrational fear that she'd take one look at him and see the guilt in his eyes and correctly put together _exactly_ what had happened. Perhaps it was because he had spent so long under her thumb that he was used to her knowing everything about his life. Or it could just be his guilty conscience.

Or, more probable, both.

He did telekinetically fling his mother into a wall like a rag doll. It was pretty reasonable to feel guilty. Perfectly reasonable in fact. It would be far more unreasonable (and disturbing) if he wasn't feeling guilty.

Walking down the hall towards his mother's hospital room he found that thought wasn't as comforting as he'd hoped. And it didn't stop the dread from pooling in his stomach as he got closer, his brother shooting him a reassuring smile while his dad's hand moved to comfortingly squeeze his shoulder.

"You alright there son?", Gerald asked softly.

He gave a short half nod. "Yeah. Just nervous."

"I understand."

Kyle shared a look with his brother that clearly said 'I doubt it' and turned back to face his mother's room, having come to a stop before it. Inside he could just make out his mother's bright red hair, hanging loose rather than up in it's usual beehive style. He felt apprehension freeze him to the spot, his mind saying she wouldn't want to see him despite not knowing what he was.

But his father squeezed his shoulder again, pushing him forward, and he sucked it up he, slowly making his way into the room. As soon as he entered his mother looked up, smiling at him in a way he thought she never again would.

She sat up on her bed, patting the space beside her and smiled. "Oh Kyle my Bubbeh, I've missed you so much." She looked him over and her smile faded to an expression of worry. "Are you alright?"

He gave a short nod, throat feeling suddenly dry. "Y-Yeah. 'M good."

He moved to sit beside her where she'd gestured, the bed dipping slightly as he did, and felt a jolt of nervousness as she pulled him into a half hug. He slowly relaxed into her arms, part of him thrilled by her enthusiasm at seeing him and part of him angry she'd forgotten all that had occurred.

It felt like his whole world had changed in the space of a few days and she didn't even remember it. One of the most terrifying and monumental moments in his life and she'd forgotten all about it. And it was worse cause that's just what he wanted so he couldn't really complain about it.

Then suddenly she tensed, pulling away from him and glaring over his shoulder at the door. He turned and immediately understood why as he took in his brother, eyes nervous and hopeful, being led in by his father.

His mother bristled, giving a sort of half snarl half hiss. "What are _you_ doing here? I thought I told you-"

"Sheila, enough.", Gerald said firmly, arm moving over Ike's shoulder.

"But Gerald-"

He shook his head. "No. You're tearing our family apart with you prejudice and I-I won't stand for it anymore. Ike is our son and he will always be our son mutant, human, or otherwise.", he paused, looking over at Kyle, then Ike, before looking back to his wife. "He's coming back home where he belongs and I won't hear anything to the contrary."

Sheila seemed to stiffen before looking over at Kyle, catching the pleading look in his eyes. He was mentally begging her, his hand intertwining with hers and squeezing tight. And she felt calm wash into her.

_'Please Mom. Please accept him. Love him. Please. Please. Mutants aren't bad. They aren't!'_

And she nodded, eyes taking on a strange sort of shift. "Of course. I'm sorry. I-I don't know what I was thinking. I've been so foolish."

Kyle looked at her closely, concerned by the sudden shift in attitude before he notice their clasped hands and the hum off her voice in the back of his mind. And it struck him suddenly. He was doing something to her...to make her act like this.

He released her hand as if he'd been burned, turning to look at his brother who was staring at him in confused contemplation. He tried to communicate with his eyes what he was feeling, what he couldn't say aloud with their parents right there.

_'I did something to her...I don't know what but I just did something to her.'_

Ike's eyes widened and he looked between their parents before turning back to Kyle with a look of awe on his face. Kyle realized the younger mutant had _heard_ him and felt a thrill of both fear and exhilaration.

"Mom. Dad. Ky and I are gonna go get some snacks...is that okay?", Ike asked, voice more cheerful than was really necessary (or normal).

Gerald gave a nod, looking at his sons. "Sure. Would you mind running down to Tweek's for some coffee while you're at it?"

Kyle hopped off the bed and moved to his brother's side, nodding. "Sure thing dad."

He dragged Ike from the room and down the hall, stopping only when he was sure they were far enough from their mother's rooms not to be overheard. As soon as they stopped Ike turned to him, both of them speaking at the same time in a rush.

"You heard me!" "I _heard_ you!"

They froze for a moment before laughing at the coincidence, both leaning slightly on each other. When they finally settled down Kyle could feel a wetness dripping down from his nose and he ran a hand under it, pulling it back and gasping at what he saw.

"Shit. Ky, you're bleeding.", Ike said, staring at the red smeared on his hand.

Kyle looked down at it before nodding slowly. "I think whatever I did was a bit too much for me."

He wavered a bit, Ike helping him to sit in a nearby chair. The younger teen leaned beside him, giving him a small smile.

"Was pretty cool though. I mean You Jedi mind tricked mom _and_ talked to me in my head."

Kyle gave a small half chuckle. "What can I say...I'm the great Jedi Master Kyle. That's apparently what I do."

"Mind reading and awesome Telekinesis. Why'd you get the cool powers?" Ike asked wistfully, putting a hand to his chest.

Kyle gave him a sorta glare. "You mean why did I get the dangerous powers?"

Ike nodded, a teasing gleam in his eyes. "Exactly."

"Let's just go get dad his coffee.", Kyle huffed.

He stood up slowly, making sure his nose had stopped bleeding, before grabbing his brother's arm and dragging him off towards the hospital exit. As they strode out into the cool morning he had a sudden idea, turning to Ike.

"Wanna see if Stan and Kenny want to meet us?"

The Canadian nodded, turning to grin at his brother. "Totally. We can tell them what you did with your powers."

Kyle nodded slowly, pulling out his cell. "I was thinking we could have them help us bring the coffee back and act as moral support, but whatever."

Running through his contacts he clicked down and dialed, lifting the phone up to his ear.

* * *

><p>Cartman sat alone in the park, waiting for Stan to meet him there and watching the nearby kids on the playground. He'd shifted into Kyle and called the black haired teen telling him they had to talk and to meet him at Stark's Pond. Then he'd rushed over to wait, trying hard to act just like Kyle.<p>

This would only work if he was convincing. Stan and Kyle were to close for Stan not to notice any un-Kyle like traits and if he did then it was all over. His whole plan would be ruined and there'd be no salvaging it.

His biggest advantage was the fact that no one knew he was a mutant and no one knew he could shapeshift. If he gave up that advantage it would make it all the harder to trick Kyle into helping him. And Cartman needed Kyle to be on his side.

"Ky, dude you said we had to talk?"

Cartman jolted, turning to look at Stan with as much of a Kyle-like expression as he could. "Yeah. I-It's important."

Stan sat down on the bench beside him, eyes concerned. "What's up? I thought you were visiting your mom in the hospital today?"

Cartman grinned, unaware that Stan was watching him closely with concerned eyes. He faced the teen and put on his most convincing Kyle face, eyes wavering a bit for good measure.

"I-I was. I just had to talk to you first."

Before Stan could answer a ringing filled the clearing, the raven haired teen fishing in pocket for his cellphone. He pulled it out, frowning at the screen and gestured apologetically at Cartman.

"Hold on, I gotta take this?" He stood up, moving a ways away before answering his phone. "Hello?"

There were a few minutes of silence before Stan's brow furrowed even more and he glanced sideways at the disguised Cartman. He seemed to look the teen over, eyes suspicious, and Cartman suddenly felt very nervous.

"Coffee? Yeah...sure. Sounds good."

He paused again, listening to whoever was on the other end of the line and nodded his head, fingering his keys in his jacket pocket.

"Yeah. I can get Ken. Just-Just give me a sec. I have to take care of something first.", he looked over at Cartman then back ahead. "I'll call you back."

He hung up the phone, eyes narrowing at Cartman before making his way back over quickly. Cartman tried to remain calm, figuring he was safe as long as he didn't give anything away. I mean, there was a chance Stan didn't realize-

"So...that was you on the phone. You wanted to know if I wanted to meet you and Ike for coffee and come back to the hospital with you.", Stan growled, hands beginning to spark with purple energy. "Weird huh?"

Cartman felt a growl tear from his throat as he jumped up just in time to miss Stan's hand brushing the bench and the bench exploding. He barely rolled away from all the shrapnel, Stan seeming unphased by it.

Loud cries filled the air as the children and their parents at the nearby playground began to panic, backing away in a scared chaotic crowd. Stan didn't seem to care, too focused on Cartman who was beginning to get worried.

"Ah shit.", He huffed, standing up and taking a quick look around for an escape. "Shit!"

At the same time Stan drew closer, eyes glowing faintly with purple light. "Who are you?"

Cartman grinned, shifting quickly into Stan himself figuring it would distract the teen long enough for him to find an out. "Wouldn't you like to know?"

He looked around, quicker this time, and caught sight of the panicking crowd, running away from the scene in a big wild mess. He made a mad dash for them, Stan charging after and began shifting into a new form as they entered the group.

Everyone scattered at Stan's arrival and Cartman easily slipped into the crowd, blending in seamlessly. He was a quick learner and it wasn't that hard to utilize his normal manipulative and sneaky habits with his shapeshifting and vanish among the masses.

As the crowd (and Cartman) dispersed Stan was left standing there alone in the park, the sound of sirens ringing in the distance. He growled in frustration before hurriedly making his way to his van and sliding in the drivers seat.

He so did not want to get caught by the cops for 'abuse of mutation'. He'd get seriously grounded.

He floored it quickly, speeding off in the direction of Kenny's house, and prayed to god no one in that crowd had been calm enough to see his face and figure out who he was. He was a pretty well known guy in South Park. Hell, he Ken, Ky, and Fatass where well known in all of Park County!

That was so not a good thing for a mutant.

He pulled out his phone and shot Kyle a quick text telling him he was on his way to get Kenny and they'd be there soon, then turned his attention back to the road.

He approached Kenny's house, the blond already waiting out front, and pulled over letting Kenny hop in. As soon as he was buckled up the hooded teen turned to look at him, eyes twinkling with amusement.

("Dude, what took you so long?")

Stan chuckled lightly, shaking his head. "You are not going to believe this..."

* * *

><p>By the time they'd arrived at Tweek's Coffee it Kenny was utterly amazed by Stan's story and couldn't wait to share it with Kyle and Ike. I mean, a real live shapeshifter!<p>

He literally threw himself from the van as soon as it was stopped, grinning at the waiting brothers and bouncing around energetically.

("You guys will not freaking believe this!"), he yelled, grabbing hold of Ike and Kyle's arms. ("Stan met a-")

"Shapeshifter?", Kyle asked, cutting him off. "Seriously?"

"How'd you know?", Stan asked, making his way over to them with more patience and control then Kenny had.

Kyle gave a half shrug and blushed. "He's -thinking? Yeah.- thinking really loud. And touching my arm."

Kenny snorted, letting the brothers go. ("What does touching your arm have to do with reading my thoughts?")

"Touch makes it easier.", Ike said quickly. "But he can do it without. He did it in mom's hospital room today. It was soooo cool!"

("Really?")

Kyle sighed, running a hand over his face and looked up at Kenny then Ike with exasperation. He whapped each of them on the arm, giving them pointed glares, and gestured back to Stan.

"Can we get back to the shapeshifter please?", then, turning to Stan. "Do you know who it was?"

The taller male shook his head. "No clue. I don't think I ever saw what they really look like since I'm pretty sure they're not you or me. But we need to find out. They were planning something, obviously something to do with you."

"How do we even find out who they are if they can be anyone?", Ike asked, frowning.

Kenny grinned, throwing an arm around Kyle. ("Mind reader dudes. We have a mind reader!")

Kyle pushed away, frowning halfheartedly at him and crossing his arms in front of his chest. He looked like he was about to say something when his phone went off and he fished it out of his pocket, sighing.

Ike frowned. "What's up?"

"Dad's wondering what's taking us so long.", he replied, texting back quickly before shoving it back in his pocket. "Let's grab the coffee and get back. We can talk about the shapeshifter in the car."

They made their way inside, Stan pausing in the door with a frown on his face. Kyle noticed him stop and turned to look back at him, concern on his face.

"Stan?"

The raven haired teen frowned. "Won't your mom not want Kenny, Ike, and I in the room? I mean, she hates mutants..."

"N-Not anymore...", Kyle said softly.

Stan frowned. "What do you mean?"

"I might have changed her thoughts..."

* * *

><p><strong>Tada! I'm back baby! I finally got my muse back after sooooo long feeling totally unepic.<strong>

**Poor Cartman, foiled by today's technology. But he'll be back and sneakier than ever. We have yet to see the last of him and his evil meddling. **

**And Poor Kyle, mind whammying his mama like that. That's gonna have some consequences later on I'm sure. :) HEHE!**

**Anywho, please review and tell me what you think!**


End file.
